Moon's Song
by Kurochiao
Summary: Apakah kau tahu rasanya… dicampakkan?/Aku tau… dan aku mengerti/Karena aku adalah bulan, benda pasif yang selalu bergantung pada matahari/Tapi tidak ada yang mengatakan palsu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan yang asli, bukan?/"Aku akan berusaha."/Warns inside/


_Hei…_

_Apakah kau tahu rasanya… dicampakkan?_

_Bagai sampah terbuang nan tak berguna…._

_Atau bagai krikil tandus sepanjang jalan setapak?_

_Apakah kau tau… rasanya dikucilkan?_

_Menjadi bulan-bulanan orang-orang…_

_Ataukah diabaikan saat kau benar-benar membutuhkan?_

_Aku tau… dan aku mengerti…_

_Karena aku hanyalah duplikat, kloning cacat yang tak akan pernah menyamai aslinya…_

_Karena aku adalah bulan, benda pasif yang selalu bergantung pada matahari…_

_Dan… tidak akan mungkin bulan… akan menjadi saperti sang matahari…_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

"**Moon's Song"**

**.**

**Char: Kagamine Len append, Kagamine Rin append, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, dll**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp. & Crypton FM; Internet Co. Ltd**

**.**

**Waning(s): Abal, Gaje, Ngga nyambung, Bahasa campur-campur, EYD ngawur, Acakadul, Len APPEND POV, dwwl!**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? Belum terlambat untuk tekan tombol back, oke?**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Len? Kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang di belakangku.<p>

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu," keluhku.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanyanya, "Itukan namamu…,"

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi seperti _'Len'_ yang asli, Rin…," ucapku, Rin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu sih Len?" rajuknya.

"Karena aku memang append yang tidak berguna bukan?" ucapku, aku memutar kepalaku menghadap lautan luas yang sedang menjadi tumpuan matahari terbit.

"Huh, kau ini…" sergah Rin. "Aku kan juga append, Len…,"

"Tapi kau append yang berhasil Rin, sedangkan aku tidak…," ucapku, setelah itu aku dan Rin terdiam.

Cukup lama sampai aku akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Kau tau Rin…?" ucapku sambil terus membelakangi Rin.

"Apa?" jawab Rin ketus. Aku tertawa sedikit.

"Aku pernah bermimpi…," ungkapku. Aku bisa merasakan Rin menyernyit heran di belakangku.

"Mimpi apa?" tanyanya, tersirat rasa heran yang amat sangat dalam nada suaranya.

"Aku bermimpi, kau menjadi artis Vocaloid terkenal menyamai _'Rin'_ yang asli…," ungkapku, aku berbalik dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Wajah Rin tiba-tiba bersemu _pink_, "A-apa?"

"Iya, itu mimpiku..,"

"Ka-kau juga kan?" ucap Rin.

Aku menggeleng, "Aku hanya tersenyum, melihatmu dari belakang panggung…,"

"Tap-""Ah! Sudah waktunya sarapan, ayo…," sebelum Rin sempat berbicara, aku memotongnya terlebih dahulu dan segera berlari memasuki rumah.

* * *

><p>"LenRen~~" panggil seseorang dari belakangku. Aku tau, ini pasti <em>'Rin'<em> yang asli, karena hanya dia yang selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh macam yang barusan.

"Ada apa Rin-sama?" ucapku, aku memanggilnya begitu karena dia kan memang yang terbaik, dan dia memang aku anggap sebagai tuanku.

Rin-sama menggembungkan pipinya, "Jangan memanggilku begitu, panggil aku Rin."

Aku menyernyit, "Jika saya memanggil anda seperti itu, bagaimana saya membedakan anda dan Rin yang di sana?" ucapku sambil menunjuk Rin yang sedang berbincang dengan SeeU.

Rin-sama tersentak, "Ehh? Iya, ya…, aku lupa…,"

"Nah, maka dari itu…,"

Rin-sama mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Uuuh, terserah deh, setidaknya jangan terlalu formal denganku…,"

'_Yahh, ngambek deh…aku heran, kenapa Rin semuanya seperti ini ya? Mirip sekali…,' _batinku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, anda tadi ingin membicarakan apa Rin-sama?" ucapku untuk setidaknya mengembalikan sedikit _mood _Rin-sama.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa!" Rin-sama menepuk dahinya pelan.

Aku mengangkat alisku, heran.

"Aku ingin memberimu ini," kata Rin-sama seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas padaku.

"_Hello Again_?" gumamku.

"Iya, lagu itu kuserahkan padamu dan Rin-chan," Aku kembali terheran-heran.

Bukannya _'Rin dan Len'_ bisa menyanyikannya sendiri, kenapa harus kami?

Seperti mengerti raut muka heranku. Rin-sama berkata, "Lagu itu… Aku tidak mengerti nada yang pas untuk lagu itu, aku dan Len tidak bisa menjangkau suara yang diinginkan Master,"

Aku terdiam, Rin-sama mulai memasang _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Tanya saja pada Rin, saya tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa," dan dengan itu aku meninggalkan Rin-sama di sana.

* * *

><p>"Len?" panggil Rin, saat ini kami ada di kamar kami.<p>

Ya, kamar kami. Aku memang sekamar dengan Rin, karena kata master seorang Rin tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa adanya seorang Len. Katanya itu sudah bawaan dari program Rin, karena itulah aku juga tidur bersama Rin …

"Hmm?" tanggapku.

"Iiih, Len! Jangan tidur dulu!" seru Rin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku.

"Apa sih Rin! Aku belum tidur kok." ucapku dengan agak keras, dan sepertinya itu membuat Rin kaget, matanya langsung berubah menjadi berkaca-kaca.

Gawat! Dasar Len append bodoh…

"K-kau me-mem..benci hiks,..ku.., hiks ya, Len?" tanya Rin sambil sedikit terisak.

Aku gelagapan, "Eng-enggak kok Rin… tadi itu aku nggak sengaja…, maaf ya?"

"Hiks, hiks, pa-padahal kan aku.., hiks.., cuma ingin menanyakan tentang lagu.., hiks.., _Hello Again _yang akan kita nyanyikan…," ucap Rin sambil menyeka air matanya.

Aku kaget? Tentu saja! "Hah? Kita nyanyikan?"

"Iya…, apa Len tidak mau?" Rin langsung memasang _puppy eyes _andalannya.

"Nggak, nggak kok Rin, aku setuju saja," ucapku untuk menenangkan Rin.

"Yeay! Umm, kita akan menyanyikan lagu _Hello Again _itu menggantikan _'Rin dan Len' _yang asli, Master sudah setuju kok," jelas Rin.

"Apa aku tidak akan mengecewakan, Rin? Kau tau kan aku itu append yang gagal…," ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala. Dapat kurasakan Rin tersenyum hangat padaku dan memelukku ringan.

"Kalau tidak dicoba, bagaimana kita bisa tau? Len pasti bisa, percayalah dengan diri Len sendiri. Aku juga pasti akan mendukung Len kok," ucap Rin.

Aku balas memeluk Rin, dan memaknai perkataannya.

_Dan ketika kau mulai mempercayai dirimu lagi_

_Akankah orang-orang itu juga turut mempercayaimu?_

_Akankah Tuhan mendengar keluhmu?_

_Karena sebanyak apapun kau mencoba, kau tidak akan bisa_

_Kau tetap akan menjadi yang terbuang_

_Karena realita kehidupan berbeda jauh dengan mimpi indah yang kau bangun_

"BUKAN BEGITU LEN!" teriak Master saat aku melakukan uji coba lagu _Hello Again_ bersama Rin.

"Tenanglah Master," ucap Miku-san yang menenangkan Master. Master menoleh kepadaku dengan wajah garang dan…

'_**Plak,' **_beliau menamparku.

Semua yang ada di sana langsung terdiam dengan mata terbelalak, apalagi Rin yang dari tadi ada di sampingku.

"Rin saja sudah bagus dari tadi, tapi kenapa kau masih salah terus Len! Pergi sana dan renungi nyanyianmu itu, besok kau harus sudah lebih baik." usir Master.

Aku berjalan keluar ruang studio. Sepertinya aku memang adalah sesuatu yang sangat amat gagal.

Dari awal latihan, pandangan orang-orang di studio sudah sangat menekanku. Mereka menatapku seakan aku adalah sampah menjijikkan yang baru saja dipungut oleh seseorang.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, apakah serendah itu aku di mata mereka?

Kenapa mereka tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan?

Kenapa mereka semua tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku?

Aku telah sampai di tempat andalanku, pantai. Saat ini matahari telah siap untuk berganti tugas dengan bulan, saat-saat dimana ia akan beristirahat sejenak dari tugasnya menyinari dunia.

"Hey…, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan kutemukan Len-sama di sana.

Aku terdiam, sedikit terkejut beliau ada di sini.

"Hey, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa…, Len?" ucapnya, aku terbelalak sedikit dan kemudian lansung bersujud di hadapannya.

"Ma-maafkan saya Len-sama, saya sudah menodai citra Kagamine Len yang sudah susah-susah anda bangun…," ucapku, Len-sama menyernyit heran.

"Kau bicara apa? Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang sebegitu buruknya kok," ucapnya.

Len-sama tersenyum tipis, "Aku malah senang kau sudah mulai mempercayai kemampuanmu,"

Aku terkejut, "Ma-maksud Len-sama?"

Beliau tersenyum kembali, kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tau Len? Dulu…, aku juga sama tidak percaya dirinya denganmu." ucapnya.

Aku terkejut, "B-bagaimana bisa?"

_Dinding itu perlahan mulai runtuh_

_Pertahanannya kini mulai rubuh_

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

_Dia betul-betul tidak mengerti sekarang_

_Apa sebenarnya yang coba disiratkan Tuannya itu?_

_Dia benar-benar merasa kebingungan dan terombang-ambing oleh kata-kata Tuannya_

"Hey, Len. Maukah kau menemaniku bernyanyi?" pinta Len-sama, aku terkejut, namun tanpa aba-aba aku mengangguk pertanda bahwa aku setuju.

Len-sama mulai memainkan gitar yang ia dapatkan entah bagaimana, dan memperdengarkan intro lagunya yang berjudul _Orange_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sora o akane ni somedashita,<em>

_Yuugata gojihan no kaerimichi._

_Nee, boku wa doko e mukaeba ii?"_

Nyanyian Len-sama benar-benar membuatku kagum…

Suara beliau benar-benar seperti bersatu dengan deburan ombak…

Hatiku jadi terusik karenanya, aku…. Jadi ingin ikut bernyanyi…

"_Kuroi KONKURIITO no hashira ga,_

_Kirei ni naranda michishirube,_

_Ima, futashika na mirai e aruite yuku…,"_

Mendengar bait kedua… hatiku semakin terusik…

Aku juga ingin sekali aja menunjukkan apa yang aku bisa…

Tapi kenapa aku tak sanggup?

Kenapa aku merasa seperti aku malah semakin tertekan…?

Tapi… aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya.

Aku pun mulai menyanyikan bait selanjutnya,

"_Natsukashii kioku mo, _

_Saikou de taikutsu datta hibi mo,_

_Soko ni wa itsumo kimi ga ita kara,_

_Kimi ga inai ima o ikirenai n da yo,"_

Len-sama tersenyum,….

Hei, aku belum katarak kan?

Apakah itu… Len-sama betul-betul tersenyum karena suaraku?

Aku dan Len-sama kemudian menyanyikan bagian selanjutnya… bersama…

"_ORENJI no kyoushitsu ni ukabu kimi no sugata ga,_

_Nanika o sagashite sora o miru madogiwa no kimi ga __  
><em>

_Fuzakete aruku kaerimichi no ano egao ga mada __  
><em>

_Boku o kurushimeru n da,"_

Hangat… perasaan apa ini?

Kenapa ketika aku bernyanyi dengan lepas seperti ini…

Aku merasa hangat?

Aku terus menyanyikan lagu itu bersama Len-sama, dan kian lama perasaanku jadi semakin hangat dan sangat terasa ringan…

"_Yukkuri to futari te o,_

_Tsunaide aruita kaerimichi,_

_Sukoshi ashi o tsumazukinagara, _

_Hanasu kotoba ni mo tsumazukinagara,"_

"_Ashita mo harereba ii ne nante,_

_Sonna koto wa dou de mo yokutte,_

_Itsu made mo kono shiawase ga,_

_Tsuzuku you ni inotte'ta,"_

"_Nagarete'ku jikan to,_

_Surechigatte'ku hitogomi no naka de,_

_Donna yasashisa ni meguriatte mo,_

_Kimi ijou nante arienai n darou,"_

"_Dore dake suteki na kotoba de utatte mo kitto,_

_Kimi dake ni wa sono hitotsu sae todokanai n darou,_

_Dore dake kimi o omotte mo motometa to shite mo,_

_Toozakaru dake na n darou,"_

Sebenarnya… perasaan apa yang kurasakan ini?

Kenapa hatiku jadi hangat?

Kenapa aku jadi ingin menangis…?

"_Ato sukoshi boku ga kimi o taisetsu ni omoetara,_

_Ato sukoshi bokura tagai o wakariaeta nara nante,_

_Akiramenakya tte riyuu wa takusan aru kedo,_

_Suki da tte hitotsu no KIMOCHI ni wa katenai n da,"_

Sekali lagi…

Len-sama tersenyum, tersenyum padaku…

Senyum hangat… Seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya…

Tapi kenapa malah senyum itu membuatku ingin menangis?

Apa sebenarnya yang salah dari senyum menenangkan milik Len-sama?

Akhirnya, aku dan Len-sama pun menyanyikan bait terakhir dari lagu ini, lagu berjudul _Orange _yang menjadi _main song _di album Len-sama yang kedua.

"_ORENJI no kyoushitsu ni ukabu kimi no sugata ga,_

_Nanika o sagashite sora o miru madogiwa no kimi ga,_

_Fuzakete aruku kaerimichi no ano egao ga mada,_

_ Boku o kurushimeru n da,"_

Dan akhirnya, apa yang sedari tadi aku tahan keluar juga…

Air mata perlahan mulai turun dari sudut mataku, aku berusaha menghapusnya.

Namun ternyata sia-sia belaka…

Len-sama meletakkan gitarnya, dan kemudian menepuk kepalaku pelan, berusaha menenangkanku.

_Seorang budak dan Tuannya…_

_Sebuah kloning dan aslinya…_

_Yang asli dan juga yang palsu…_

_Tapi tidak ada yang mengatakan palsu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan yang asli, bukan?_

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Len-sama, aku mengangguk pelan dan menghapus air mataku.

Kalian pasti menganggapku aneh ya? Bagaimana mungkin seorang vocaloid sepertiku bisa menangis… apalagi aku kan seorang cowok…

Pasti tidak wajar sekali…

"Suaramu… indah sekali, Len…," puji Len-sama, aku memandangnya lurus. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan _de javu_, pandanganku menjadi kosong dan tiba-tiba mataku terasa buram. Kemudian aku tidak tau lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

* * *

><p>Aku mencoba membuka mataku … tapi kenapa mata ini terasa berat?<p>

Aku terus mencoba, namun tiba-tiba kepalaku menjadi pening sekali…

"Eonnie-san, bagaimana sebenarnya keadaan Len?" Aku mendengar suara Rin, kelihatannya dia sedang bersama dengan Hiroka Eonnie, ilmuan yang menangani semua masalah Vocaloid Kagamine.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak berusaha membuka mataku lagi, dan mencoba mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti Rin, struktur program Len agak berbeda dengan program kalian semua." ucap Eonnie-san.

"A-apa?" suara Rin terdengar sedikit bergetar. Dan aku juga bisa mendengar suara Rin-sama yang mencoba untuk menenangkan Rin, sepertinya posisi mereka tidak berada jauh dariku.

"Tenanglah Rin," ucap Rin-sama.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya sebuah suara yang kukenal sebagai suara dari Len-sama.

"Kurasa kita harus pergi ke tempat Hiroya-sama dan memintanya untuk memperbaiki Len, hanya dia yang mengerti sepenuhnya struktur program Len..," jelas Eonnie-san.

Aku tau, Hiroya Tsubuki adalah ilmuan yang bertanggung jawab dalam proses terciptanya diriku dan Rin.

"Apa kau sendiri tidak bisa melakukannya Eonnie-san?" kini, suara Rin-sama yang kudengar.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ikut dalam proses pembuatan Len," ucap Eonnie-san.

"A-pa…, hiks.., maksud anda?" kini suara Rin terdengar tersendat oleh isakan.

Apakah Rin menangis? Apa dia menangisiku?

"Apa maksud anda…, yang mengerjakan Len adalah Hiroya-san sendiri?" tanya Len-sama.

"Bukan, beliau mengerjakannya dengan adiknya." ucap Eonnie-san.

"Loh? Kenapa aku tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu?" ucap Rin-sama.

Iya, aku juga merasa cukup aneh, bukankah Rin-sama itu diciptakan lebih dulu daripada aku dan Rin. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tau?

"Sebenarnya ini dirahasiakan, namun karena keadaan Len sudah seperti ini…, baiklah..,"

Aku mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari Eonnie-san, dan aku sangat kaget mendengar penjelasannya.

"Len append didesain oleh adik Hiroya-sama, nama mereka adalah Hiroya Nagoya dan Hiroya Nanami. Hiroya-sama sangat menyayangi mereka, makanya beliau mendesain kalian semua, Vocaloid seri Kagamine, dengan desain persis seperti Nagoya dan Nanami-sama." jelas Eonnie-san.

"Jadi…, kami semua didesain secara fisik menggunakan model dari Nagoya dan Nanami-san?" tanya Len-sama.

"Tapi yang membuat kami tetap Hiroya-san, bukan?" sanggah Rin-sama.

"Untuk kalian memang yang membuat adalah Hiroya-sama, namun…, untuk Len append yang membuat adalah Nagoya dan Nanami-sama." jawab Eonnie-san.

"Ja-jadi.., apakah kami ini dibuat Hiroya-san bersamamu, tapi Len tidak..?" ucap Rin.

"Itu benar, jadi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti struktur yang ada pada Len," ujar Eonnie-san.

"Jadi jalan satu-satunya menyelamatkan Len dari kerusakan pita suaranya adalah menemui Hiroya-san dan memintanya untuk menyembuhkan Len, begitu bukan?" simpul Len-sama.

"Benar,"

Lalu keheningan terjadi…

Tak lama kemudian Rin memecah keheningan tersebut…

"Lalu.., sekarang di mana Hiroya-san itu?" tanya Rin.

"Setauku Hiroya-sama tidak bekerja ditempat lain setelah mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan…, jadi seharusnya ia ada di rumahnya di dekat pelabuhan." kata Eonnie-san.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana." ucap Len-sama tegas.

"Eh? Itu tidak di perbolehkan Len-san," kata Eonnie-san.

"Kenapa?" kini suara Rin-sama yang kudengar, ia bertanya dengan nada yang sangat heran.

"Perjalanan dari sini ke kota besar dekat pelabuhan memerlukan waktu 8 jam perjalanan tanpa berhenti jika mengendarai mobil, setelah itu anda masih harus berjalan kaki sampai desa kecil bernama _Mineral Village_, baru anda bisa sampai ke rumah Hiroya-sama. karena pelabuhan itu sangat jauh dari kota besar maka jalannya juga lebih rumit, jika anda pergi…," perkataan Eonnie-san terpotong oleh ucapan Rin.

"A-aku saja yang pergi!" teriak Rin walau suaranya agak bergetar.

"Tapi-" "Aku tidak akan tampil tanpa Len!" jerit Rin, lalu kudengar suara derap langkah yang berlari menjauh dariku.

Aku terdiam, perasaanku terasa sakit saat mendengar jeritan dan isakan Rin tadi…

Kenapa? Kenapa dia sampai rela melakukan hal itu demi aku?

Demi vocaloid cacat, vocaloid yang gagal sepertiku?

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu, ada sesuatu yang harus saya kerjakan." pamit Eonnie-san, setelah itu kudengar suara pintu yang tertutup dengan pelan.

"Biar aku yang mengejar Rin, kau jaga LenRen ya, Len." ucap Rin-sama, dan sekali lagi kudengar suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup lagi.

Hening…

Ruangan ini menjadi hening seketika saat Rin-sama keluar…

"Kau…, sudah mendengar semuanya kan, Len?"

Aku terkejut, tidak, amat sangat terkejut…

Apakah memang sejak awal Len-sama tau bahwa aku sudah terbangun?

Aku berusaha membuka mataku, dan ternyata sudah tidak sesulit tadi…

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Len-sama tengah berdiri disamping tempat yang kutiduri ini.

"Kau sudah mendengar semuanya kan, Len?" ulang Len-sama, aku menunduk dan mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu.., bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Len-sama, aku terdiam sebentar.

Apakah aku akan pergi atau tidak, tapi aku sudah membulatkan tekadku.

"Aku..," Len-sama diam menunggu kelanjutan perkataanku.

"Aku akan pergi menemui Hiroya-san." ucapku.

_Keteguhan itu datang_

_Kesempatanmu telah tiba_

_Hilangkan rasa takut dan ragumu segera_

_Melangkahlah ke depan_

_Buktikan pada mereka bahwa kau bisa_

_Karena takdir telah menjemputmu_

_Namun, tetaplah pilihan dan usahamu yang menentukan jalan akhirnya_

"Jadi ini rumah penciptaku?" gumamku saat melihat sebuah bangunan di pinggir pantai, sebuah bangunan yang didominasi warna kuning dan oranye, warna itemku dan Rin.

Aku mulai berjalan mendekati bangunan itu dan mengetuk pintunya pelan.

"Siapa?" sebuah suara terdengat dari dalam dan tak lama kemudian seorang lelaki tampak dari belakang pintu. Lelaki itu nampak sangat terkejut dengan kedatanganku, ia menatapku dengan terbelalak dan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Permisi… apakah ini rumah Hiroya Tsubuki-san?" ucapku, lelaki itu kelihatannya baru saja kembali dari lamunannya dan mulai bersikap biasa.

"Ya benar, aku sendiri. Kau siapa?" ucapnya dingin.

Aku heran, kenapa beliau bersikap seperti ini?

"Aku Kagamine Len, Hiroya-san. Len append yang anda buat, apakah anda tidak mengingat saya?" jelasku, aku tau bahwa sebenarnya ia mengingatku. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan dia berusaha untuk melupakanku, entah apa itu.

"Aku tidak tahu menahu siapa kau, jadi jangan pernah ganggu aku." ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari tadi.

"Tapi-" _**'Brak,' **_ucapanku terpotong dengan suara pintu yang tertutup dengan keras.

Tidak menyerah, aku kembali mengetuk pintu itu.

"Hiroya-san, kumohon buka pintunya. Ada hal yang harus saya tanyakan pada anda…," pintaku.

Tapi pintu itu tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku!" teriak Hiroya-san dari dalam.

Aku tetap kukuh dengan keputusanku, aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakan siapapun lagi.

Aku tidak akan kembali dengan tanpa membawa hasil.

"Aku memohon dengan sangat Hiroya-san, aku akan tetap di sini sampai anda mau keluar." ujarku tegas.

Aku mulai berlutut di depan pintu rumah Hiroya-san.

"Terserah kau, aku tidak peduli," balas Hiroya-san.

Berjam-jam aku berlutut di sana, namun tiada tanda-tanda bahwa pintu itu akan terbuka. Aku terus berlutut dan terkadang bersimpuh untuk menanggulangi rasa capek.

Aku mulai memikirkan apa yang menyebabkan semua ini, memangnya apa yang dulu terjadi antara Hiroya-san, Eonnie-san, Nagoya-san dan Nanami-san?

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, apa lagi tadi raut wajah Hiroya-san terlihat sangat kaget saat melihatku. Walaupun tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi sangat dingin setelahnya.

Lalu pikiranku tiba-tiba menuju pada Rin, apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?

Apakah ia menuruti permintaanku untuk tetap tampil walau tanpa aku?

Apakah dia sedang latihan sekarang?

Dan apakah-apakah lain yang berputar terus diotakku.

Tak terasa malam telah tiba, tetangga-tetangga Hiroya-san mulai satu persatu menyalakan lampu rumah mereka. Tapi rumah Hiroya-san tetap gelap gulita tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya.

'_**Bledar,'**_ suara petir itu mengagetkanku. Sepertinya hari ini akan terjadi badai, aku perlahan mulai di selimuti rasa ragu dan takut.

Apakah aku tetap harus di sini, aku masih takut.

Karena jika benar-benar terjadi badai aku akan semakin rusak, tapi aku juga tidak mungkin pulang dan mengecewakan Len-sama dan Rin lagi.

Karena keyakinan itulah aku meneguhkan tekadku kembali untuk tetap di sini, walaupun seandainya aku semakin rusak, aku tidak akan menyesal karena aku sudah memenuhi tekadku.

'_**Tik, tik, tik, bres,' **_ternyata memang benar, hujan mulai turun dan petir juga mulai menyambar-nyambar dengan ganasnya.

Kini hujan telah sepenuhnya mengguyur tubuhku dan semakin lama semakin deras, tapi aku tetap teguh berlutut di sini.

Dan kelihatannya sirkuitku mulai konslet karena hujan ini, aku tersenyum miris.

Apakah aku akan berakhir seperti ini?

"Maafkan aku Rin, Len-sama…, aku telah mengecewakan kalian…," bisikku saat aku merasa mulai tidak kuat.

Kemudian setelah itu aku pingsan, atau mungkin meninggal?

Tapi sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku sepenuhnya, aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan sebuah bisikkan,

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala."

_Pintu itu terbuka_

_Jalanmu telah nampak_

_Perjuanganmu tinggal sedikit lagi_

_Tetap teguhkan hatimu_

_Atau semuanya akan sia-sia_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku..

Eh? Aku masih hidup, maksudku masih berfungsi ya?

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara seorang laki-laki mengagetkanku, dan yang lebih membuatku kaget adalah ITU SUARA HIROYA-SAN.

Secara, awal aku datang ke sini ia bersikap sangat beku padaku, lalu kenapa sekarang…?

Aku menatap Hiroya-san dengan pandangan setengah tidak percaya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, aku hanya membantumu sekali ini saja." ucapnya, aku tersenyum senang dan mencoba untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Namun, kenapa tidak ada yang keluar dari tenggorokanku?

Kenapa suaraku hilang?

"Tenang saja, aku baru saja memperbaiki program pita suaramu. Kau kemari untuk alasan itu bukan?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk senang.

"Tapi suaramu baru bisa kembali normal setelah 24 jam," jelasnya, aku mengangguk dan segera mencari sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan untuk menulis.

Aku menemukan sebuah kertas dan bolpoin di meja samping tempat tidurku, aku mengambilnya dan segera menulis.

Setelah selesai aku memperlihatkanya pada Hiroya-san.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hiroya-san. Saya tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa anda, karena dengan bantuan anda saya bisa menepati janji saya." gumam Hiroya-san saat membaca tulisanku.

"Dasar bodoh, jadi untuk alasan ini kau datang kemari dan rela hujan-hujanan seperti kemarin!" bentaknya sambil menjitak pelan kepalaku.

Aku sedikit meringis kesakitan karenanya, beliau langsung memelukku erat.

"Kau benar-benar mirip Nagoya," ucapnya, aku terheran namun balas memeluknya.

Setelah Hiroya-san melepaskan pelukanya, aku segera mengambil kertas lagi dan menulis.

[Memangnya dulu ada apa sih sampai anda keluar dari perusahaan? Dan siapa itu Nagoya?] tulisku lalu aku memperlihatkannya lagi pada Hiroya-san.

Beliau membaca tulisanku dan berkata, "Apakah kau mau mendengar ceritaku?"

Aku sedikit tidak mengerti tapi aku mengangguk pertanda bahwa aku setuju.

"Karena kau sudah kemari, berarti Eonnie sudah menceritakan padamu tentang adikku kan?" Aku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Hiroya-san.

"Kau juga pasti sudah tau kejadian apa yang terjadi saat proses penciptaanmu kan?"

Hah? Kejadian saat aku diciptakan?

Aku belum pernah tau…

Aku menggeleng.

"Ternyata belum ya.. baiklah aku akan cerita," ucap Hiroya-san, aku diam sambil mendengarkan cerita Hiroya-san dengan seksama.

_Sekarang kau sudah tau kenyataannya_

_Telah mengerti segalanya_

_Lalu apa yang selanjutnya akan kau lakukan?_

_Kembali… ataukah tinggal?_

"Kau akan pulang hari ini?" tanya Hiroya-san, aku mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah kalu begitu, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya…, Len." pesannya.

"Apakah Hiroya-san tidak akan kembali lagi ke perusahaan?" tanyaku, beliau menggeleng.

"Aku akan tetap di sini, titip salam saja untuk semuanya." ucapnya, aku mengangguk.

"Oh iya, semoga berhasil untuk konsermu besok," kata Hiroya-san.

"Kelihatannya saya tidak akan tampil," ucapku, Hiroya-san mendengus.

"Kau pesimis lagi? Ayolah, mana semangatmu dua hari yang lalu? Percayalah Len," nasehat Hiroya-san.

Aku tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku akan berusaha,"

Sekarang aku sudah ada di Rumah inap vocaloid non-append, aku ingin menemui Len-sama di sini.

"Ah, Len-san? Kau dari mana saja? Rin-san terus-terusan mencarimu," ucap suara dari belakangku, aku menoleh dan mendapati Hatsune Miku-san yang tadi berbicara padaku.

Miku-san adalah panggilanku untuk Hatsune Miku yang asli, sedangkan untuk yang append aku memanggilnya Miku-nee.

"Aku baru saja selesai dalam perjalananku meraih sesuatu Miku-san," ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar. Miku-san menyernyit tapi wajahnya segera berubah biasa.

"Kalau kau mencari Len, Rin, ataupun Rin-chan, mereka semua ada di studio 16." ujar Miku-san, aku mengangguk pada Miku-san, mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlari menuju studio 16.

_Sekarang kau telah mencapai puncakmu_

_Telah ada dalam keringanan batinmu_

_Lalu apalagi yang akan kau lakukan_

_Mencoba memperoleh pengakuan?_

_Atau mendapatkan kepercayaan?_

Aku sudah sampai di depan pintu studio 16, aku mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk," ucap suara dari dalam yang sepertinya adalah suara Len-sama.

Aku pun masuk dan ternyata benar, ada Len-sama dan juga Rin-sama di sana.

Eh? Tunggu…, lalu di mana Rin? Bukankah tadi Miku-san bilang Rin juga di sini?

"Ah! Kau sudah kembali LenRen?~" seru Rin-sama senang.

"Iya, Rin-sama." Rin-sama menggembungkan pipinya.

"Panggil saja aku Rin-tan, Rin-chan atau apalah selain Rin-sama. Aku benci panggilan itu," ucap Rin-sama.

"Tap-" "Turuti saja dia Len," saran Len-sama.

Aku mengangguk dan mencoba mencari panggilan yang tepat untuk Rin-sama.

"Bagaimana kalau kupanggil Rin-nee?" ujarku, Rin-sama menyernyit tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik," ucapnya.

"Baik berarti itu juga berlaku untukku, mulai sekarang panggil aku Len-nii." ucap Len-sama.

"Eh?"

"Sudah jangan banyak protes." sanggah Len-sa..ehm.., maksudku Len-nii.

"Baiklah, Len-nii, Rin-nee..," icapku, mereka mengangguk senang.

"Oh iya, kau pasti mencari Rin-chan kan?" sergah Rin-nee.

"Sayang sekali dia baru saja keluar," tanggap Len-nii.

"Ohh, begitu ya? Aku kurang cepat..," jawabku.

"Hmm, Len. Siapa saja yang sudah tau bahwa kau kembali?" tanya Len-nii. Aku mengangkat alisku heran.

"Hanya Miku-san, dan kalian.., memangnya ada apa Len-nii?" jawabku, Len-nii tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah, aku punya sebuah rencana." ucapnya.

* * *

><p>Kini adalah saatnya konser, di atas panggung sedang ada Miku-nee yang menyanyikan lagu berjudul <em>Ai Kotoba.<em>

Aku menengok ke samping.

"Apakah ini benar-benar tidak apa-apa Len-nii?" tanyaku, Len-nii yang ada di sampingku pun tersenyum biasa.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah minta ijin Master. Kau hanya perlu bernyanyi seperti biasa, oke?" tanggap Len-nii.

Aku mengangguk gugup, Len-nii menepuk pundakku pelan dan menatapku serius.

"Percayalah Len, ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu." ucapnya serius, aku mengangguk yakin.

"Psst, sebentar lagi giliran Rin-chan." bisik Rin-nee, dari _headphone_ku.

"Baiklah, Len. Bersiaplah," Aku mengangguk sekali lagi dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Len-nii.

Dari pandanganku, aku bisa melihat Rin yang kini telah berada di atas panggung. Ia mulai menyanyikan bagian awal dari lagu _Hello Again._

Aku sudah bersiap di tangga dan menunggu giliranku.

"_WeRRa Svey Jhno Jhno,_

_WeRRa Svey Jhno Mrrau,_

_WeRRa Svey Jhno Jhno,_

_ShwnyTtRRew,"_

Suara Rin benar-benar indah, walaupun liriknya memang agak aneh. Tapi suara Rin terasa pas di sana.

Sekarang adalah giliranku, aku menuruni tangga sambil menyanyikan bagianku dan Rin tetap menyanyikan liriknya.

"**Kimi no kotoba todoi teru yo,**

**Kimi wa mada wakara nai kedo,**

**Kimi no kotoba nazotteku yo,**

**Ai no kotoba dato negate,"**

Rin kelihatanya sangat terkejut melihat aku yang menemaninya duet, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca melihatku.

"**Mezame wa sō totsuzen kuraku te kowai yo,**

_(Mezame o machi tsuzukeru hora mō daijōbu)_

**Nando mo kuri kaeru yo ShwnyTtRRew,**

_(Nando mo mata kiko eru kono koe)"_

Aku mendekat ke arah Rin, Rin juga mendekat ke arahku. Pandangan kami tak lepas satu sama lain.

"_**Ikoku no kono kotoba wa anata ni todoku no?**_

**Ah demo kimi no koe wa yasashī,**

_(Negau yo kimi no koe o kikase te)"_

Aku sudah sampai di hadapan Rin, pandangan kami terus melekat satu sama lain.

"**Me o hiraku,**

_(Me o aketa)_

_**Kimi ga ureshi sōni waratta,**_

**Boku no me o mitsume te,**

_(Kimi no me o mitsume te)_

_**Tado tado shiku itta,"**_

"_WeRRa Svey SwWeiR Shwny TtRRew,_

_WeRRa Svey Jhno,"_

"_**Itsuka wa kimi no sasayaku kotoba ga wakaru kana,**_

_**Itsuka wa watashi no koe ni kotae te kureru kana,**_

_**Itsuka wa boku no kotoba ga kimi ni tsutawaru kana,**_

_**Itsuka wa kimi no kotoba o kika sete kureru kana,"**_

Kini aku melihat mata Rin mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening bagai permata, ia mulai menangis dan menyentuh wajahku dengan kedua tangannya yang lembut.

"_WeRRa Svey Jhno Jhno,_

_WeRRa Svey Jhno Mrrau,_

_WeRRa Svey Jhno Jhno,_

_ShwnyTtRRew,"_

Rin mulai memelukku dan memejamkan matanya, sedangkan aku menyanyikan bait terakhir dari lagu ini.

"**Kimi ni kotoba todoi teru yo,**

**Kimi wa mada wakara nai kedo,**

**Kimi no kotoba nazotteku yo,  
><strong>

**Ai no kotoba dato negatte,"**

"Hai Len," ucap Rin dalam pelukanku.

"Aku pulang, Rin." balasku, ia mengangguk dan memendam kepalanya di dadaku.

"_Okaeri_, Len." ucapnya.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar riuh tepuk tangan penonton, aku lupa kalu aku ada di atas panggung! Astaga…

Rin sendiri segera menarik dirinya dari pelukanku dan menghapus air matanya.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku dan menggenggam tangan Rin, mengajaknya untuk membungkuk dan kabur dari panggung.

Setelah aku dan Rin turun dari panggung, aku melihat Len-nii dan Rin-nee datang menghampiri kami.

"Kerja bagus Rin, Len." ucap mereka bersamaan.

Aku dan Rin tertawa renyah.

"Terima kasih," ucapku dan Rin bersamaan pula.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahuku dan Rin, aku menoleh dan mendapati Master di sana.

"Kalian sudah bekerja dengan baik," ucap Master, aku dan Rin saling pandang kemudian tersenyum bersama.

_Kini kau telah berada di puncak_

_Perjuanganmu telah usai_

_Keteguhanmu telah meluluhkan pertahanan sang pencipta_

_Kau telah merubah takdirmu sendiri_

_Namun,_

_Jangan pernah terlena_

_Karena realita kehidupan dan takdir_

_Masih ada di belakangmu_

* * *

><p><strong>GBA a.k.a Gudang Bacot Author: <strong>

Chiao: "Hwaaaaa, I'm comeback Minna~~ ada yang kangen? Kangen? Jujur aja~~"#hajared

Rin: "Dasar Author sedeng," =w="

Len: "Sudahlah Rin, kan memang author yang buat cerita kita itu nggak ada yang bener otaknya,"

Author pecinta Rin/Len: "SETIDAKNYA BERSYUKURLAH MASIH ADA YANG BUAT CERITA TENTANG KALIAN!"

Len&Rin: "Iya, iya, kami bersyukur kok."

Miku: "Oy, thor. Kejem banget aku cuma muncul seuprit doang."

SeeU: "Aku malah muncul nama doang."

Vocaloid lain: "Kami malah tidak muncul sama sekali!"

Chiao: "Gzz, brisik kalian! Lihat noh ini cerita tentang siapa!*nunjuk"atas*

All Chara: "Grrr..,"

Chiao: "Nah, karena uda beres saia mau curcol dulu~~"*ngluarin kertas yang naudjubileh*#di-R&R

All Chara: "Jangan aneh-aneh!"

Chiao:*nyawa melayang-layang*

SeeU: "Aku saja yang ambil alih, isi dari kertas ini adalah"

Miku: "Maaf minna yang tercinteh(?) atas kelemotan apdet saia, cerita ini dibuat untuk pembaca dan peripiu setia Chiao,"

SeeU: "Saia apdet ini buat jadi penyemangat UN, karena saia sendiri juga mau UN, waktu buat ffn juga jadi minim. Ini aja saia baru selese USEK, besok masih ada TO kabupaten-blablabla,"

Miku: "Kenapa?"

SeeU: "kepanjangan."

Miku: "Ohh, lalu ini lagi. Saia minta maap atas kesalahan fict ini, maklumi saja saia ngetik ini diem-diem nyolong" waktu senggang."

SeeU: "Juga males cek typo karena wordnya banyak,"

Miku: "Jadi kalo salah-salah maap."

SeeU: "Juga Eonnie dll itu bukan OC, tapi cuma nama asal ketik,"

Miku: "Juga Mineral village itu diambil author dari game HM, yang juga bukan punya dia."

SeeU: "Dan, ah yang ini nggak penting."*buang kertasnya*

Miku: "Baiklah, kliatanya nggak ada yang mau ngomong lagi,"

SeeU: "Kalo gitu, kita tutup aja."

Miku&SeeU: "Bye, minna. Sampai jum[a di cerita berikutnya!"

Chiao: *nyawa balik ke tubuh* "Intinya, R&R yach~~"#ngilang


End file.
